1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-100233 discloses a female terminal fitting with a rectangular tube. A main spring piece is cantilevered in the rectangular tube and is configured to resiliently contact a tab of a male terminal fitting. An auxiliary spring piece also is in the rectangular tube as a reinforcing means for pressing the main spring piece toward the tab. A bulge is formed by partially striking a base end part of the auxiliary spring piece. The bulge enhances the rigidity of the auxiliary spring piece and increases a contact pressure between the main spring piece and the tab by improving a reinforcing function of the auxiliary spring piece.
A formation area of a reinforcing portion is limited within the range of the auxiliary spring piece in the above-described female terminal fitting. Thus, the rigidity of a boundary between the base end part of the auxiliary spring piece and a bottom wall supporting this base end part is not enhanced. Accordingly, the reinforcing function by the auxiliary spring piece is not sufficiently exhibited and improvements are desired.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the reliability of a reinforcing function by an auxiliary spring piece.